Le Byakugan Noir
by la petite reunionaise
Summary: Une ombre … une goutte de sang… une explosion… deux orbes noirs entièrement noirs… Je m’appelle Hinata Hyûga . CHAPITRE V en ligne ! C'est un SasuHina ! De nouveaux personnages entrent en jeu : Ino, Sasuke et Apocalypse, un ennemi ?
1. Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga

Kikou tout le monde !!!!!!

Voilà j'ai décidé enfin d'envoyer ma 1ère histoire de Naruto bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!

Titre : Le Byakugan noir

Résumé : Une ombre … une goutte de sang…une explosion… deux orbes noirs entièrement noirs… « Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga ».

Genre : Horreur/Romance

Rating : Pour l'instant 13+

Bonne lecture !!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 1 : « Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga »

Une goutte de sang tombe dans une marre rouge…

…Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga…

Une autre goutte de sang tombe s'éparpillant sur le parquet …

…J'étais l'héritière d'un clan prestigieux…

Deux corps gisent par terre entourée de la marre de couleur rouge foncer…

…J'étais faible, très faible…

Une ombre se tient debout devant des corps inertes et ne regarde pas froidement, non ...mais neutrement les visages des corps, déformés par l'horreur et la souffrance…

…Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga…

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'ombre…

…J'ai fait des choses horribles…

L'ombre sort de la pièce, de la maison, rapidement, calmement mais sans bruit telle une véritable ombre…

…Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga…

L'ombre est désormais dehors, il fait nuit, l'ombre regarde furtivement la lune, elle est pleine, « Comme toujours. » pense l'ombre.

Elle s'éloigne encore puis s'arrête devant un arbre, un chêne aussi grand que majestueux, l'ombre posa sa main sur le chêne. Une feuille vint se déposer à terre près de l'ombre, une feuille verte…

… Konoha…Je vivais au village caché de la feuille…

La maison explose, des flammes jaillissent de tous les côtés mais ne touche ni l'ombre ni l'arbre, pas une feuille est touché, pas une seule pourtant l'explosion est violente, très violente mais c'est le but …

...Oui au village caché de la feuille…à Konoha…

La maison brûle toujours, tombant en ruine. La lumière qu'elle dégage dévoile l'apparence de l'ombre…

…Un village que j'ai quitté, pas déserté, ou même trahi, non…juste quitté…

De longs cheveux noirs à reflets bleutés tombant en cascade sur son dos, habillée de noir on devine qu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille vue sa grâce, dos tourné à la maison, sa main blanche toujours sur l'arbre…

…Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga…

La jeune femme se tourne un moment en direction de la maison en feu, l'on voit un visage d'une finesse et d'une beauté à faire pâlir le démon à neuf queues et deux orbes noirs entièrement noirs.

…J'ai fait des choses horribles…

Parmi les crépitemets causées par les flammes, on entend un « Désactivation » alors les deux orbes noirs deviennent blancs entièrement blancs, la jeune fille avant de s'en aller murmure :

«…Et je ne regrette rien ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Voici mon 1er chapitre un peu court !!

Alors vous en pensez quoi ??

Je continue ou pas ???

En tout cas, gros bisous !!!!!

La p'tite réunionaise.


	2. Deux visages

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Me revoici avec mon 2nd chapitre, je suis très contente que le 1er chapitre vous ai plus, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous aimiez autant alors j'ai voulu vous envoyez la suite le plus rapidement possible et j'espère, je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous plaise !!!

En attendant de le lire, je vais répondre aux reviews envoyés qui m'ont fait très plaisir d'ailleurs :

**Malika-the-best:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et c'est vrai que j'ai voulu qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspens et je suis contente que ça a été l'effet escompté sur toi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, gros bisous !!!

**Auctor** : Ta review m'a bien fait rire, ça ne me gênerait pas du tout si tu continuais à écrire tes reviews dans chaque langue différente, ça me fera du vocabulaire en plus xd !!!! C'est vrai que le 1er chapitre est peu strange mais bon, c'est le but !!!Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !!!!

**Nahi-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'étais très étonnée en la lisant et en même très contente c'est bien la 1ère fois qu'on me dit que j'ai magnifiquement bien écrit mon chapitre, merci beaucoup !!! Pour les scènes, je voulais vraiment qu'on comprenne bien ce qui se passait et j'avais très peur que se soit mal écrit ou même bâclé mais tu m'a grandement rassuré !!! Hé bien j'espère que je n'ai pas tardé pour la suite !!! Gros bisous à toi !!!

**Haganemaru : **Ta review m'a fait très plaisir !! Merci beaucoup !!!! Ah là c'est sûr qu'Hinata n'est pas nunuche !! Alors j'espère que cette entrée te plaira : 2ème chapitre servie pour Madame !!! Ah ben la voilà, la suite arrive !!! Gros bisous à toi et à tes poucinettes !!!

**99 :** Salut !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi !! C'est vrai que c'est assez rare d'avoir une Dark Hinata et crois-moi elle est dark à fond, hé bien voici la suite et j'espère que na pas avoir trop tarder .Bisous à toi !!!!

**CCC : **Salut !!! Ta review m'a bien fait rire, hé bien je dirai qu'Hinata n'est plus celle qui tu as connu mais si tu la pris pour une folle, hé bien lis ce chapitre est là, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu la trouves !!Allez bisous !!!

Bon ben voilà je ne vous fais plus attendre, je laisse lire le 2nd chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira (là je suis super stressés ), bonne lecture !!!!!

Les paroles en Italiques sont des paroles rapportées avant l'action.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 2 : Deux visages

_« - Quoi ?????? »_

Elle courait, courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait malgré ses bandages, un à la cheville, un au bras, plusieurs égratignures trônaient par ci par là et surtout des larmes s'échappant de son visage. Elle semblait désemparée.

_« - Non …Ce n'est pas… possible …non… »_

Elle courait toujours mais s'arrêta brusquement dès qu'elle vit le domaine Hyûga apparaître puis elle s'arrêta un moment prenant son courage à deux mains, et repartit en accélérant la cadence. Elle semble tellement, tellement souffrir.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit à la porte du clan Hyûga, plusieurs personnes et surtout lorsqu'elle vit…

"- Tsunade…"

L'Hokage de Konoha se tourna en entendant son nom, et quand elle vit Hinata, son regard devint sombre et triste. Tsunade la regarda s'avancer vers elle doucement, les sourcils froncés. La Godaime se mit alors à penser ce qu'on lui avait rapporté quelques heures plus tôt.

_« - On l'a retrouvée seule et évanouie. »_

Hinata était maintenant face à la Godaime, cette dernière la laissa passer sans rien dire, toutes les personnes présentes lui frayèrent un chemin afin de la laisser pénétrer sa demeure…

_« - Le domaine tout entier a été détruit hormis le jardin où se trouvait la jeune Hyûga. » _

Hinata entra mais ce qu'elle vit la répugna au point de tomber par terre, la main sur sa bouche et les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment…

_« - On a retrouvé que des corps carbonisés toujours disposé sur des lits. »_

Dans son jardin, des hommes étaient en train de sortir tous les corps brûlés et les installaient par terre, il y avait une quantité de corps et devant la pauvre Hinata se trouvait les corps de son père et sa sœur… ou en tout cas ce qui en restaient.

_« -Etrangement, les corps de Hiashi Hyûga et celui de sa fille cadette sont les seuls à avoir été retrouvé par terre dans la seule pièce à ne pas avoir brûlé, mais on y voit clairement avec quelle fureur leurs corps ont été déchiquetés. »_

Hinata, courbé sur ses cuisses, hurla de désespoir et de détresse :

« - Non !!!!!!!!!! Pour …pourquoi ???? Pourquoi ??????? »

Son ami Kiba, qui l'avait suivi de l'hôpital jusqu'ici, accourut vers elle et la releva en la prenant de dos, puis la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Hinata, allez courage !!!

- Non !!!! Je ne veux pas …Je ne peux pas !!!!

- Je sais que c'est dur mais… »

A ces mots, Hinata le repoussa violemment et hurla :

« - Non !!! Non tu ne sais pas Kiba, Tu ne sais pas !!!!!!!! » Puis ajouta plus calmement :

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne le vis pas toi … »

L'Inuzuka ne sut quoi répondre et entendit : « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? »

C'était Tsunade qui avait parlé, Kiba se tourna vers son Hokage le regard impuissant.

« - Ce qui se passe ??? Hé bien, j'ai tout perdu tout, ma famille, mon domaine et tout ça d'une manière horrible voilà ce qui se passe !!!!!!!

- Hinata, je …

- Non, j'en ai assez !!!! Vous entendez, j'en ai assez !!!!!

- Mais on veut …

- Sortez de chez moi !!!!!! Laissez-nous tranquille !!!! Fichez-moi la paix !!!!! Dehors !!!!!!"

Hinata avait hurlé ces paroles, les larmes coulant sur le visage et avait poussé certaines personnes pour les faire dégager, essoufflée, elle passa une main sur son visage laissant place à la colère.

Tsunade ordonna à ses hommes de partir, Kiba suivit les autres, en voyant tristement son amie s'effondrait sur un chêne gigantesque et pleurait autant qu'elle le pouvait, pour évacuer sa tristesse mais c'est ce que crut voir Kiba …

_« - Et je ne regrette rien ! »_

Hinata pleurait toujours contre le chêne puis lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus un bruit, elle releva la tête et ne voyant plus personne, souria triomphalement et se mit à …rire d'un air sadique…et se mit à s'imiter quelques minutes plus tôt :

« - Pourquoi … pourquoi moi ???? Ah ah ah !!!!!! Quels idiots !!!!!! C'est trop facile !!!!! »

Hinata se leva et se mit face aux visages horrifiés et ternes de son père puis les mains sur ses genoux et penchée elle lui dit en jubilant :

« - Père !! Allez-vous bien, je vous prie répondez-moi !!!! Ah non ! C'est vrai vous êtes morts et grâce à qui ….à moi !!!!! »

Hinata, après s'être arrêtée de rire, alla s'asseoir contre le chêne. Elle vit une autre feuille tomber, elle aussi verte…

« Comme hier !!! » pensa notre héroïne.

L'Hyûga dit alors : « - J'ai bien fait de faire semblant d'être évanouie lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, heureusement que je suis revenue à temps même !!! C'est tellement chouette de manipuler les gens, j'adore !!!! » Finit-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre

Voici la 2nd chapitre, bon là vous avez vu à quel point Hinata a pu être mauvaise, cynique et surtout manipulatrice !!!! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!! Dans le 3ème chapitre vous verrez les couples que j'ai choisis mais pour le couple principal ce sera pour plus tard !!!!

Dites-moi si il vous a plus ou pas ????

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic !!!

Bon ben gros bisous et à bientôt !!!!

La p'tite réunionnaise .


	3. Rencontre et souvenirs

Coucou, bon ben après pas mal de temps à paresser, je vous envoie enfin mon 3ème chapitre !!!!

Bon j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!!!! Bonne lecture !!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et souvenirs

Hinata marchait dans une forêt dense, si dense qu'à l'intérieur on pouvait penser qu'il faisait nuit, seuls quelques rares rayons de soleil réussissait à pénétrer la forêt mais cela était suffisant pour permettre de repérer quelqu'un.

« - Bonjour, jeune homme. » dit Hinata sensuellement.

« - Je suppose que tu t'es laissé suivre… Hinata …

- Tu supposes bien…Itachi » répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Itachi et Hinata se regardaient mutuellement, tous deux savaient que si par malheur ils détournaient les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'un des deux en profiterait, c'était certain …

« - Alors, t'es bien silencieuse tout d'un coup.

- Où est Kisame, je croyais que l'Akatsuki ne déplaçait que par cellule de deux.

- Kisame n'est pas là…Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- C'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas, excuse-moi… » Dit-elle, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« - Si tu étais si timide comme autrefois tu ne m'aurais pas parlé si familièrement, ne fait pas semblant ça ne marche pas avec moi par contre tu as bien changé ! » Remarqua l'Uchiwa, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« - Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque ! Mais tu en as pris du temps, dis donc ! » S'exclama Hinata puis s'assit-elle sur un rocher, complément détendue et …confiante et ça Itachi en était abasourdi et à voir sa tête, la meurtrière du clan Hyûga étira un large sourire satisfait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hinata ? » demanda Le membre de l'Akatsuki, d'un ton inquiet.

« - Allons, Itachi inutile de t'affoler de la sorte, je vais tout te raconter ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Comment ? »

« - Tout le clan, anéanti ! »

« - Hina-chan est-elle morte ! »

« - Enfin qui a pu faire un chose pareille et en une nuit ! »

« - Allons s'il vous plait un par un ! » Ordonna la Godaime de Konoha puis reprit :

« - Neji, je t'en prie avance-toi vers moi, je vais tout expliquer… ».

Neji s'avança mais d'un pas tremblant.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Voilà !!! C'était simple quand même mais si…si…

- Si cruel ! » Termina Itachi Uchiwa. Hinata lui sourit franchement l'air heureuse, joyeuse, satisfaite.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, tu ne vas quand même pas retourner au village !

- Bien sûr que si voyons, dis-moi t'as écouté ce que j'ai dit !

- Oui j'ai écouté mais…

- Mais quoi, je vais y retourner crois-moi, de plus avant-hier soir il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel, il faut bien…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Allons, cesse de me couper ainsi et calme-toi… il manquait Neji il avait une mission mais je …

- C'est ton cousin ?

- Oui pour…

- Pas plus tard que hier nous avons extrait un démon, celui du Kasekage…

- Quoi ? Gaara ! Mais il est mort ?

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de son sort ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas mais de toute façon il est…

- Vivant !

- Hein ? Je croyais que lorsqu'on extrayait un démon d'un corps humain ce dernier mourrait automatiquement.

- C'est le cas mais lui a survécu.

- Hé bien c'est surprenant mais au moins vous avez gardé le démon après tout c'est lui qui vous intéressait, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi sembles-tu contrarier ?

- Je ne suis pas contrarié ou en tout cas, je l'étais.

- …

- Naruto Uzumaki et compagnie sont venu sauvés le Jinchuuriki, ils sont arrivés après l'extraction du démon, alors c'est Deidara et Sasori qui ont du s'occuper de Naruto. Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais légèrement en colère mais lorsque j'ai su qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi, j'ai été comme soulagé…

- Et alors c'est normal Itachi !

- Peut-être mais il aurait été préférable qu'ils l'aient eu puisque un démon de plus est profitable à l'Akatsuki…

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être humain quand tu le veux, Itachi !

- Et c'est toi qui me le dis !

- Parfaitement et ce n'est parce que j'ai tué tout mon clan que je suis…

- Non pas tout ton clan…

- Je te retourne la remarque Uchiwa !

- Ah ! Mon frère je l'avais oublié celui-là, il veut toujours me tuer ?

- D'après ce que je sais : oui !

- Oh ! Que c'est pathétique…

- Surtout qu'il n'y arrivera jamais car pendant qu'il s'entraîne comme un malade au côté d'Orochimaru…

- Moi aussi, je progresse et c'est pour cela à notre dernière rencontre il a vu que l'écart de puissance était trop grand ; certes il a gagné en puissance mais ce qu'il ne comprend ou alors ce qu'il n'a pas pensé c'est que je continuais à m'entraîner moi aussi.

- Hum…D'après toi, il ne te battra jamais ?

- En tout cas, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas ! ».

Hinata se mit à sourire, les yeux dans le vague, Itachi, intrigué par cet absence intempestive demande : « - Pourquoi souries-tu ? » Mais cette dernière semble totalement ailleurs, il attendit une réponse sauf que lui aussi se perdit dans ses pensées, ça lui arrivait rarement mais il aime ses moments de calme, de sérénité, de bonheur pur et simple, ça lui rappelait des moments de son enfance…

_Itachi marchait juste derrière son petit frère, très prudent envers ce dernier, il avait les bras tendus de chaque côté de petit garçon qui marchait lentement les bras tendus horizontalement pour garder l'équilibre, Itachi l'encourage en lui disant des « Allez continues Sasu-chan » ou des « Tu peux le faire, oui ! Tu y es presque ! ». Mais Itachi entend quelque chose, beaucoup plus loin mais inquiétant :_

_« - Très bien, tu peux t'en aller mais laisse Itachi avec nous, je t'en prie !_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il doit continuer à s'entraîner, il n'a pas à perdre son temps à ça, essaie de comprendre : c'est un génie !_

_- Essayer de comprendre mais c'est ce que je fais et il a beau être un génie c'est avant tout un enfant, ne lui vole pas sa vie !_

_- Mais enfin ça l'ennuie ce genre de choses, il est au-dessous de tout ça, je te le répète encore c'est un prodigue !_

_- C'est un enfant, ne lui fait pas subir ce que toi tu as subi !_

_- C'est complètement différent moi je n'étais pas aussi puissant._

_- Certainement mais maintenant tu as un second fils, tu as tendance à l'oublier !_

_- Ne dis pas ça enfin je ne l'oublie pas…bon…je viendrai chercher Itachi et Sasuke plus tard…_

_- Sage décision, amour ! »_

_Il s'agissait des parents d'Itachi qui encore une fois s'était disputé et encore une fois sa mère avait réussi à faire changer d'avis son père._

_« Père est bien faible face à Mère » pensa le jeune Itachi. _

_Tout à coup Itachi entendit des pleurs et « mince Sasu-chan !! », Itachi se tourna vivement et vit son petit frère plus loin par terre à pleurer, il courut vers Sasuke mais fut très surpris de sa mère le dépassait et arrivait en quelques secondes près de Sasuke puis le prendre ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Le petit se mit à glousser et à rire dans les bras de sa mère. Itachi scruta Sasu-chan, il sembla si heureux, tellement heureux…_

Sauf ce jour maudit pour Sasuke où Itachi avait tué tout son clan et parfois ce dernier pense à sa mère regrettée car elle était la seule dans ce foutu clan à valoir quelque chose, elle était la seule à pouvoir étonner et même fasciner Itachi, la seule à qui lui et son frère se confiaient, parfois l'Uchiwa se remettait à penser à elle, il n'oubliera jamais son beau visage le même que celui de Sasuke, il aurait tant aimé tenir quelque chose d'elle mais voilà lui ressemblait à son père et Sasuke à sa mère, d'ailleurs il enviait Sasuke de tenir sa beauté de sa mère, il aimait sa mère et oui Itachi Uchiwa aimait sa mère, tellement que avant de la tuer il lui demanda une dernière volonté et celle-ci avait répondu :

_« - Je préfère mourir, tue-moi mais laisse Sasu-Chan en vie, je t'en supplie mon fils, il est si jeune !_

_- J'avais de toute façon l'intention de le laisser en vie !_

_- Vraiment, dans ce cas je peux mourir en paix, tue-moi mon enfant je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de cet acte aussi horrible soit-il tu es mon enfant et j'espère qu'un jour tu aimeras à ton tour comme je vous ai aimé toi et Sasu-chan_

_- Mère, je ne…_

_- Vas-y, Itachi ! »_

Et c'est ainsi que la mère d'Itachi mourra il ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir tué, non il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir respecté sa dernière volonté mais le peut-il réellement après tout ce qu'il avait fait…

« - Itachi ! »

Une voix le ramena à la réalité et c'était celle d'Hinata, celui-ci la regarda mais vit deux orbes noirs (heu ben pour l'orthographe ben c'est le correcteur qui me met « noir » au masculin donc…), il resta assis puis se leva tranquillement, Hinata souriait.

« - Alors finalement c'est vrai, il existe réellement je suppose que c'est grâce à cela que tu as réussi la massacre de ton clan. » di-il calmement.

« - Ouais !! Pas mal hein ? Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui mais je devrais trouver à Konoha.

- C'est pour ça que tu y restes, pour Neji ou pour autre chose ?

- Hum …Je dirais les trois bon j'y vais moi, dis tu restes ici longtemps ?

- 3 jours après je verrai, enfin le chef verra…

- T'en as pas marre de lui, ça doit être énervant pour quelqu'un comme toi de se faire commander à tout bout de champ ! »

- Que veux-tu ? Il est plus puissant que moi et surtout nous avons le même but.

- Mouais…moi à ta place je les éliminerai et prendrait les bijuus enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte je ne sais même pas de quoi je parle !

- Là je suis d'accord et puis de toute façon moi face à l'Akatsuki se serait peine perdu.

- Ben maintenant tu m'as moi et mon truc noir super puissant, enfin je ferais mieux d'y aller, bisous !!!!

- Ouais, bisous » finit Itachi d'un air las.

Hinata disparut alors en un éclair sans nuage de fumée derrière elle et tout ça grâce à son Bykurogan surtout qu'il avait beau se concentrer Hinata n'avait laissait aucune trace de chakra lorsqu'elle avait disparu, rien comme si son nouveau pouvoir n'avait pas besoin de chakra et ça c'était très intéressant…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hinata fouillait dans un bureau, cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait évoquer son machin noir et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas comment ça s'appelait et le pire c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'Itachi, lui savait mais elle avait oublié de le lui demander, quelle idiote elle était parfois !

Hinata faisait voltiger toute sorte de papier n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait un bazar pas possible dans le bureau de l'Hokage mais ça elle s'en fichait, elle savait que personne n'y était et donc avait choisi de chercher le moindre petit indice capable de l'aider dans l'existence de son truc noir. Soudain Hinata se redressa, elle avait entendu la voix de la Godaime, puis celle de …Naruto ! Naruto était là !! Mais bien sûr Itachi lui avait dit qu'il avait sauvé Gaara et bien sûr d'autres personnes étaient présentes comme son cousin et là il y avait urgence ils approchaient et Hinata avait foutu le bordel dans le bureau, celle-ci dit soudainement : « - Activation ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui s'écria : « - Hinata ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Itachi toujours seul dans la forêt, se mit à penser aux paroles d'Hinata : « _ben maintenant tu m'as moi et mon truc noir super puissant » _avait-elle dit.

« Oui, j'y penserai Hinata, de plus Akatsuki commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs… »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé !! Il est un peu plus long que les autres !!!

Bon pour les couples ben…je voulais les mettre mais j'ai voulu vous faire patienter encore !!!! Pour le couple principal je ne le vous dis pas mais par contre je vais être gentille et vous mettre mes autres couples pas encore définitifs :

- Shika/Ino ou bien Shika/Tema c'est mon couple indécis.

- Neji/Tenten.

- Et attention un petit Oro/Hina mais là c'est vous qui voté si vous voulez de ce couple un peu original ou pas !

- Pour les autres ben je vous les dirai plus tard !!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!!

Gros bisous à tous !!

La p'tite réunionaise.


	4. Révélations

Voilà le 4ème chapitre !!!!!

Je voudrais tous vous remercier !!!!! D'abord je vais répondre à ma review anonyme :

**Xoi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!!!! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!! Gros bisous !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui s'écria : « - Hinata ! »_

Hinata était de dos face à la Godaime, Tsunade s'avança et dit : « Hinata, te voilà nous te cherchions partout qu'est-ce que…Hinata ???

- Ne m'approchez pas ! » ordonna la jeune Hyûga, sa voix tremblait, elle se tenait les bras, Tsunade préféra obéir, elle regarda son bureau et se dirigea vers lui, elle s'appuya sur son bureau puis permis aux autres d'entrer d'un geste en particulier Neji, Tsunade se releva et dit alors :

« - Hinata, Neji…Neji est revenu de mission et…

- Neji ? » Hinata se retourna, ses yeux était rouges et on voyait des larmes. Neji se trouvait face à elle, il semblait troublé, complètement troublé.

« - Hinata, je ne sais pas quoi dire…Je suis désolé… j'aurai du être là je suis désolé.. » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Hinata s'était jetée dans ses bras comme à la recherche de réconfort, de sécurité, elle se mit alors à pleurer de désespoir, Neji la serra davantage mais celle-ci le rejeta brusquement puis elle regarda ses amis, essuya ses larmes. Sakura s'avança pour la réconforter mais Hinata fit signe de rester là où elle était, à sa réaction personne n'osa dire un mot, Hinata se retourna et dit :

« - Je vous prie, je ne veux pas de pitié de votre part !

- Hina-chan ce n'est pas…

- Naruto, s'il te plait, essaie de comprendre que je suis…

- Effondrée, désespérée je sais, c'est normal d'être…

- Perdue…complètement perdue, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu perdre toute ma famille en une nuit…

- Tu m'as encore moi Hinata…

- Tu n'étais pas là ! »

Hinata avait coupé la parole de son cousin, d'un ton sec, Neji ne protesta pas, elle avait raison, si il avait été là peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé…

« - Tu as raison, je n'étais pas là mais…

- Mais quoi ! Toi qui haïssait cette famille tu dois être bien content ! Tu…tu » Hinata n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase elle savait bien qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, elle ne faisait que passer ses nerfs sur lui.

« - Tout est de ma faute pardonnez-moi Hinata-san

- Non ! Ca n'est pas vrai c'est juste que tu avais une mission c'est tout ; j'espère quand même qu'elle a été réussie !

- Oui on peut dire ça.

- Tsunade, j'aimerai vous demander une faveur…

- Bien sûr Hinata, je t'en prie vas-y ! » Encouragea la Godaime, Hinata se retourna encore une fois et dit :

« - J'aimerai partir pendant un moment de Konoha…

- Partir de Konoha, Hinata…

- Je veux juste me ressourcer et ici ce…ce n'est pas possible.

- Je comprends mais tu pars pendant combien de temps car tu risques d'être déclaré déserteur si tu t'en vas trop longtemps et…

- Quelques mois…je reviendrais dans quelques mois.

- Bien, dans ce cas j'accepte.

- Arigato gozaimasu.

- Mais et ton équipe ?

- Faites comme vous voulez Hokage…faites comme vous voulez…

- Hinata mais où iras-tu ? Tu ne peux pas partir seule !

- Naruto !

- Mais…

- S'il te plait au nom de notre amitié laisse-moi partir.

- Naruto elle a besoin de temps c'est normal.

- Merci Sakura-chan !

- Sois prudente surtout !

- Bien sûr, je vais partirai dans quelques jours, Neji je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de leur... »

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, Neji lui assura qu'il le ferait. Hinata le remercia d'un sourire chaleureusement alors que dans sa tête, Hinata dans sa tête jubilait puis elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau, un nom qu'il l'aiderait très certainement : Orochimaru.

_« - Orochimaru, attends-moi surtout, j'arrive ! _» Pensa-t-elle cyniquement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_« - Tu sais où il se trouve ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui je les surveille depuis un bout de temps mais fais vite car je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à disparaître._

_- Crois-moi je vais le retarder le plus possible et puis je semble bien lui plaire, se sera facile de lui faire cracher le morceau…_

_- Fais attention surtout !_

_- Je t'en prie, je fais largement le poids face à Orochimaru !_

_- Je ne parlais pas de ce serpent de pacotille je te parlais de mon frère._

_- Ton frère ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Disons qu'il a le charme de ma mère et la stupidité de mon père…_

_- Ah ok ! Ecoute je ne suis pas assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de ton frère !_

_- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non, ce n'est pas ta tête qui décide là c'est ton cœur et je te rappelle que l'amour ne se commande pas ! Sois prudente !_

_- Pourquoi devrais-je tomber amoureuse ?_

_- Parce que c'est dans ses moments-là que ça arrive ! Et surtout que j'ai l'impression que tu lui plais bien, on a les mêmes goûts, j'ai remarqué ça quand tu as rencontré Orochimaru._

_- Donc, je te plais bien !_

_- Evidemment crétine, sinon qu'est-ce que je ferai là ! Et ne change pas de sujet !_

_- Bon qu'est-ce que te fais dire que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de ton frère ?_

_- Hé bien je suis au courant de votre soirée._

_- Ah ! Bon que les choses soient claires ce n'était qu'une soirée ! Dans ce genre de soirée : un serment n'est qu'un leurre et puis de toute façon il ne pouvait pas avoir d'avenir entre nous : il me m'aime plus c'est du passé n'en parlons plus ! Il ne m'a aimé que le temps d'une soirée : ok ?_

_- T'as raison après tout ça n'était qu'une soirée ou en tout cas c'est ce que tu crois mais je vais te dire quelque choses…_

_- Oh ! Itachi c'est vraiment utile !_

_- Ecoute-moi c'est important ! » Dit-il, il s'approcha d'Hinata et prit ses mains et lui dit droit dans les yeux :_

_« - Nous, les Uchiwa avons une foutue fierté et un orgueil à toute épreuve nous pouvons paraître froid, distant mais si tu as sentis qu'il s'accrochait à toi c'est qu'il mourrait d'envie de rester avec toi ! Hinata nous avons un cœur de pierre mais c'est peut-être parce qu'au fond on a tellement besoin d'amour et qu'on a si peur d' être trahi encore une fois qu'on préfère rester seul même si ça n'arrange pas les choses. Sasuke avait Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi mais maintenant qu'a-t-il ? Un vieux serpent qui se sert de lui et en te voyant il a vu… »_

_Un bruit sourd retentit comme un sifflet, au loin Hinata lâcha ses mains et regarda dans la direction du bruit, puis elle dit :_

_« - Itachi il faut que j'y aille, sinon je ne pourrais pas…_

_- Je sais mais… »_

_Le sifflet retentit une 2__e__ fois interrompant encore Itachi._

_« - Itachi je en peux plus attendre je dois y aller ! » Hinata se mit à courir puis s'arrêta, se retourna et dit à Itachi :_

_« - Je ferai attention, je ne le repousserai pas, promis ! »_

_A ces paroles Itachi hocha la tête, Hinata lui sourit puis partit en se téléportant comme dans la forêt._

Itachi soupira, si seulement il avait eu le temps de le lui dire, depuis qu'elle était partit, lui était resté assis sur un rocher, pensif, il sait parfaitement qu'au fond Hinata n'est pas aussi mauvaise, elle l'est devenue quand elle l'a découvert, oui c'est ça dès qu'elle a sut, elle a changé et complètement, il sait aussi qu'elle ne va l'écouter qu'à moitié, il sait qu'elle va en faire qu'à sa tête mais il espère, secrètement qu'elle a pu comprendre ce qu'il a essayé de lui dire , il ne l'a jamais dit à personne alors le dire à quelqu'un qui est en train de devenir un monstre si elle ne l'est pas déjà n'est pas si raisonnable . De plus on ne peut jamais savoir si Hinata ment même quand elle a l'air sincère…

_« Tss, décidément, j'ai de drôle de fréquentation quoique j'en suis une d'ailleurs ! »_ pense-t-il mais il se dit aussi qu'il doit lui-même faire attention à Hinata car il ne devait pas la prendre à la légère, ce serait trop dangereux bien trop dangereux…Mais bon il espérait qu'elle changerait…

« - Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! » s'écria-t-il, comme pour se reprendre.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je deviens…soucieux des autres et de surtout de Sasuke ? »_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - As-t-elle déjà utilisé son pouvoir ?

- Oui, sensei elle le contrôle parfaitement et ce, depuis son réveil.

- Bien, l'équipe n°1 surveillez ses moindres gestes, je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle fait, tout !

- Bien sensei, allons-y ! »

Un groupe de personnes disparaissent, et la voix grave et profonde reprit calmement :

« - L'équipe n°2, trouvez tous ce que vous avez sur elle, son passé, ses rêves, sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

- Hai, sensei, nous trouverons ! »

Un autre groupe de personnes disparaît, la voix continue :

« - Quant à l'équipe n°3, faites-en sorte qu' « il » ne se s'éveille pas maintenez, maintenez-le en cryogénie.

- Entendu sensei ! » Un autre groupe disparut.

Il continua et s'adressa à un groupe qui venait d'apparaître :

« - Equipe n°3, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé sur cet Uchiwa qui l'accompagne depuis le début !

- Sensei, il s'agit d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, il se nomme Itachi Uchiwa et…

- Ca je le savais je veux quelque chose de nouveau.

- Hé bien, nous avons quelque chose qui vous intéressera…

- Hé bien qu'attendez-nous pour me le dire.

- En fait, nous avons trouvé étrange qu'il accompagnait la jeune Hyûga alors qu'il fait parti de l'Akatsuki, après tout pour l'instant il n'avait rien à gagner, il a tué son clan tout entier en une soirée et voilà qu'il se met à être le confident de la jeune Hyûga…

- Allez-y cessez de tourner autour du pot…

- Hai…Hai Sen…

- Bon je vais le faire à ta lace moi je vais au but ! »Interrompit énergiquement une jeune fille de l'équipe d'un ton audacieux et sûr, elle avait de longs cheveux marrons bouclés, une peau blanche et des yeux bleus, d'un bleu pétillants, d'un bleu ciel mélangé au bleu de l'océan.

_« - Enfin quelqu'un qui me traite à leur égale en plus elle est jolie ! »_ pensa le sensei.

« - Bon alors voilà on a enquêtés et on les a entendu parler à l'instant du petite frère d'Itachi, puis Hinata est partie et Itachi s'est mis à parler tout seul et c'est là que l'on a compris sa présence auprès d'elle. Apparemment il aurait assisté à sa renaissance, lui et une autre jeune fille du nom d'Ino Yamanaka.

- Ca je le sais.

- Oui je sais que vous le savez.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi le dire, et continuez je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur…

-En fait, elle aurait pris peur et se serait enfuie pour retourner à Konoha mais depuis son retour l'équipe n°4 a remarqué et la jeune fille aussi qu'elle aurait subi des changements physique et caractériel aussi.

- Hum…Voilà pourquoi l'Uchiwa l'accompagne tout le temps.

- Je vois que vous avez compris sensei ce qui expliquerait aussi…

- Le changement de personnalité d'Hinata Hyûga. »

Le sensei sourit bientôt il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Voilà fini, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! Je sais j'ai pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire et le publier mais comme pour moi l'école reprend ( je suis au lycée !!!) Ben j'ai voulu vous l'envoyer tout de suite !!! Bon la suite ben elle attendra je pense mais je ferai ce que je peux pour vous l'envoyer dans deux semaines !!

Vous avez compris aussi qu'Ino ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition !!

Je suppose que vous avez deviné quel sera le couple principal : SasuHina !!!

**Je précise : le OroHina n'est que passager…**

Merci pour tous vos encouragements !!!!! Gros bisous !!!!!


	5. Apocalypse, un ennemi ?

Salut à tous !!!!!!! Hé bien voici le 5ème chapitre !!!!!!

Merci pour tous vos com's !!!!!! C'est vraiment sympa !!!! Alors non je ne suis pas morte, bon ce chapitre a été envoyé pour relancer cette fic et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà écrit la suite !!!!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 5 : Apocalypse, ennemi ?

Deux jeunes filles marchaient précipitamment, la plus jeune parait à sa sœur qui n'était plus occupé à chercher quelque chose :

« - Tu te rends compte un peu… Ayame tu m'écoutes !

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute même si tu dis des bêtises et puis je n'ai pas le temps le Sensei nous a ordonné de suivre Ino Yamanaka, il faut que…

- Ayame ! La situation est grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yumi… »

Les deux sœurs s'étaient arrêtées, Ayame de ses yeux bleus, regarda sa sœur d'un air compatissant. Elle soupira et baissa la tête comme pour chercher les bons mots, puis elle intima sa sœur :

« - Je ne peux pas te cacher la vérité apparemment…Nous ne sommes pas sûrs mais …il se pourrait que…que… »

Ayame se tut et regarda sa sœur, elle fronçait les sourcils et paraissait perdue, elle devait le lui dire mais elle n'eut que le courage de lui dire :

« - Retourne à la maison mais avant fais des provisions, dit à papa et à maman d'aller chercher Tenshi mais surtout ne partez pas au sanctuaire surtout pas.

- Le sanctuaire…le sanctuaire, merde qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'emporta la jeune sœur d'Ayame, cette dernière surprise, dit :

« - Le Sensei ne vous a pas mis au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Ca y est….je comprends maintenant…s… » Murmura Ayame, la brunette qui n'y comprenait rien allait lui demander de quoi parlait-elle mais celle-ci, dit qu'elle devait partir et qu'elle reviendrait au plus vite et puis elle disparut…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Que m'arrive-t-il ? » Chuchota une jeune fille blonde en regardant ses mains tremblantes puis elle pensa horrifiée :

_« Hinata, Itachi, où êtes-vous ? »_

Soudainement, la jeune fille se reprit, elle ne devait absolument pas se laisser aller, il fallait pas abandonner elle devait continuer à s'entraîner pour être prête le jour _J,_ il le fallait, pour sa tête de poisson fris préféré. Il se mit à rire à sa pensée, combien de fois elle l'avait entendu râler pour ce surnom et même pour se venger il lui en a attribué un : petit-être.

La blonde s'assit en repensant à tous ce qui s'était passé, leur aventure à tous les quatre : Itachi, Hinata, moi et… son cri retentissait dans sa tête, la blonde se referma sur elle-même, ses pensées revenait toujours à lui au point d'en avoir mal à la tête mais ça elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le retrouver mais pour le retrouver il va falloir y retourner, voilà pourquoi elle s'entraînait si durement, elle se releva et reprit son entraînement : elle cogna contre une étrange boîte de couleur grise et brillait au soleil, et à chaque fois qu'Ino frappait, il se matérialisait une sorte de bouclier contre laquelle Ino essayait de briser, pour l'instant en vain, car elle luttait pour ne pas utiliser de chakra…

_« Ne pas utiliser de chakra, c'est ça… allez continue Ino !_ »

Mais malheureusement, le bouclier se brisa, montrant qu'Ino venait d'utiliser du chakra même en petite quantité, Ino se laissa alors tomber et frappa contre terre.

« - Non ! Non….pourquoi….non pas encore…je ne vais jamais y arriver ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Ino, elle devait ne pas utiliser de chakra, elle le savait il fallait qu'elle prenne l'habitude de n'en plus en utiliser et se servir de ses pouvoirs, ils ne s'activeraient que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucune trace de chakra, c'était leur seule défense face à ce monde étrange.

« - Ah !!!! »

Ino se mit à hurler de désespoir, trop de choses elle ne pouvait pas tout encaisser, non elle ne pouvait….trop de choses entraient désormais en jeu….trop de vies étaient entre ses mains…

« - Pourquoi ??? Tu ne méritais pas ça !!! »

Ino pleurait…hurlait…et personne ne viendrait l'aider…elle était seule face à tous ça…

Ino releva la tête puis le bouclier se reforma autour de la boîte en lévitation en pleurs, le regard haineux, elle s'élança vers le bouclier et au moment de percuter le bouclier, une lumière blanche enveloppa Ino et puis…plus rien…elle avait disparu…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Comment ça elle a disparu ?

- Hé bien…une lumière blanche est apparu et…

- Ca vous venez de me le dire, dites-moi comment cela se fait que vous avez perdu sa trace ? Vous êtes pourtant spécialisé dans l'espionnage et voilà que vous vous êtes fait avoir, bravo !

- Et si on parlait un peu de vous ! Sensei.

- Comment ? »

Ayame s'avança devant le Sensei, la démarche sûre et ses yeux montraient sa colère envers leur maître.

« - C'est bien que tu me traites comme ton égale mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison de me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille !

- Vous me dégoûtez profondément !

- Ayame calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas une façon de…

- Laissez ! Je me fiche d'être traité de la sorte par une ninja. »

A ces mots Ayame cilla des yeux, sa remarque l'avait blessé, elle baissa les yeux en y repensant…

« - Bien maintenant que tu es calmée peux-tu me dire que signifie cet emportement.

- Vous…vous avez menti à votre propre peuple. » Murmura Ayame

Cette fois-ci ce fut le Sensei qui cilla des yeux mais ne dit rien.

« - Comment Ayame…Sensei qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Cette ninja a raison mais sais-tu seulement quelles sont mes raisons ? Jeune fille.

- Je les attends, nous les attendons tous. » Dit-elle simplement.

L'équipe d'Ayame n'y comprenait rien (je pense que vous aussi d'ailleurs XD), les autres personnes présentes se taisait. Le Sensei se leva de son trône, et se dirigea vers la première fenêtre à sa droite, à travers la vitre il regarda une vaste prairie verte parsemée de fleur et d'arbres implantée par-ci par-là. Le regard pensif il dit :

« - Je ne voulais pas infliger à mon peuple une telle frayeur, une frayeur qui pourrait être supprimée mais il semblerait que l'inévitable est arrivé.. »

Ayame se renfrogna sur elle-même, alors c'était vrai… Personne n'osait réagir mais tous savaient parfaitement ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer et c'est ce qui les terrorisés…

« - Messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles nous sommes confrontés au plus puissant être qui porte cette terre, notre galaxie tout entière est menacée…Apocalypse est réveillé. »

Ayame ferma les yeux à ce nom, plusieurs personnes avaient la tête baissée, luttant pour garder la tête froide bien que la situation ne le permettait pas réellement…

« - Apocalypse ?! Qui est-ce ?

- Ino Yamanaka te voilà enfin. » Prononça le Sensei.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard :_

«- Je me souviens de ton sourire, de tes paroles, de ta beauté, de ta douceur, de ta tendresse, de ton amour, de tout ton amour… »

Assis sur une balustrade, il regarde la lune comme ce soir-là d'ailleurs…

« - Maman » Murmura Sasuke, le regard mélancolique, calme, ce beau regard qui a fait chavirer le cœur de...

Sasuke soupira, Orochimaru l'avait encore exaspéré avec Hinata :

« Il n'a que ce nom à la bouche, d'ailleurs Karin semble légèrement jalouse, bon après tout moi aussi je m'en moque, pff ! C'est ridicule comment peut-on tomber amoureux en moins de quelques semaines c'est parfaitement absurde !! Quel idiot cet Orochimaru Pff !!!! En plus qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à celle-là d'abord ? Elle est joli c'est vrai…bon d'accord très jolie même terriblement attirante et puis quel regard intense c'est fou comment peut-on être aussi séduisante ? Elle est tellement belle qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ce vieux serpent ? C'est ridicule qu'elle…………………………………….Oh non ça recommence. »

Sasuke pris au dépourvu secoua sa tête comme pour effacer ses pensées indignes de lui, d'ailleurs comment ces pensées avait-elle pu s'infiltrer dans sa tête, mystère ! Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu ça lui arrivait, non depuis quelques jours ses pensées s'amplifiaient d'images d'Hinata, des songes si souvent adressés à son frère furent désormais destinés à la jeune invitée de son maître, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le fascinait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas même soupçonnait, sa beauté attirait ses regards, son regard si intense, comme il aurait aimé si perdre pour l'éternité, son odeur le possédait, l'enivrait, le tourmentait il aurait voulu l'embrasser la serrer dans ses bras mais voilà ça s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait rein de plus qu'une _terrible attirance_, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé en semble ce la n'arrangerait rein mais bon peut-être voulait-il juste faire l'amour avec elle ? …Non plutôt coucher avec elle serait plus exact, après tout il ne l'aimait pas et franchement ce n'était pas le moment de tomber bêtement amoureux il avait mieux à faire…comme **tuer son frère** par exemple…

Et inlassablement ses pensées convergèrent vers son frère…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Bon ben voilà une petite suite c'est juste pour faire la liaison avec la suite parce que sinon vous n'allez rein comprendre parce que le prochain chapitre sera **un retour en arrière.**

Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs merci pour vos com's !!!!!!!!


End file.
